1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle trailer hitch apparatus. More particularly, it refers to a suspension and hitch apparatus for connecting a two wheel bike to a two wheel cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to produce a bicycle trailer hitch that is practical to manufacture and provides the optimum balance between the bicycle and its pulling load. Examples of these attempts are set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,725,242; 3,993,321; 3,999,777; 4,077,646; 4,266,793; 4,274,649; and 4,342,467. However, not a single one of these descriptions combines individual trailer wheel suspensions, a turning radius of more than 180 degrees, a swivel radius of 360 degrees, or an up and down pitch of more than a few degrees. An improved bike trailer hitch assembly and combined suspension assembly for its trailer is needed.